This invention relates generally to apparatus for removing grease from grease laden air, utilizing a heat exchanger for the collection by solidification of the grease.
In an embodiment of the invention, a cooking facility is contemplated, provided with a hood for collecting grease and contaminant laden air given off during the cooking process. Such is channeled through a set of exchanger channels in a heat exchanger, where grease in the air becomes deposited and solidifies on exchanger plates defining such channels. Cooler outside air is directed through another set of channels in the exchanger, and this outside air receives heat from the grease laden air, which may be utilized for the heating of the building which houses the cooking facility.
One object of the present invention is the provision of a heat exchanger utilized in the removal of grease and other contaminants from a moving mass of air. A further object is to provide within such exchanger a washing fluid dispenser means for washing the exchanger to cleanse it of the grease and other contaminants that collect on exchanger surfaces in the exchanger.
Other objects and advantages of the invention include improvements in a cooking facility including in combination with a hood an exchanger effective to remove efficiently and thoroughly grease and like components found in grease laden air, improvements in a cooking facility wherein the heat possessed by grease laden air which is normally discharged to the atmosphere is conserved by transferring such heat to make up air, and improvements in a heat exchanger characterized by means in the exchanger periodically for washing exchanger surfaces therein.